


A Token of My Affection

by asoftplacetoland



Series: A Royal Affair [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Bonding, Gags, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Royalty, Obscure Royal Laws, Princes & Princesses, Rimming, Romance, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Prince David is determined to give Patrick a gift to let him know exactly how he feels for him. Or the origin of Patrick's special pocket square.Set two months before the first installment of my Modern Royalty!AU where David is a wealthy prince and Patrick is his faithful bodyguard and can be read on its own.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: A Royal Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996171
Comments: 32
Kudos: 114





	A Token of My Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts).



> Welcome to part two of my Prince David/Bodyguard Patrick!verse. The last one was so well received that I was eagerly awaiting my opportunity to get back to it and what better way than to make it a birthday gift! 
> 
> Happy birthday, [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31)! You are a wonderful and kind friend and I'm so glad to have you in my life. I wanted to surprise you with the backstory of one of your favorite parts of the last fic and I hope you like it! 💚💜

David had been thinking about it for about a week before he brought it up to anyone and because Alexis was back in the county after another round of consultations, it happened over breakfast. Since they were little, the Rose siblings had taken all of their joint breakfasts out on the balcony overlooking the garden that was planted when Alexis was born as a gift for their mother. Due to a clerical error, it contained a metal plaque announcing it to be the “The Moira's Rose’s Garden” and David and Alexis loved it most for this oddity. Although David was not one for early rising, it had been two months since he’d seen his sister and a lot had happened since then. In particular, a lot of Patrick shaped problems that weren’t really problems had happened since then. Alexis looked radiant as ever in her crisp white French linen pants and a lovely pink blouse with billowy sleeves. She greeted him at the door with an excited squeal.

“David, did you have to wait until I was out of the country to finally make a move?!” Alexis cried and David glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had overheard her outburst as he all but shoved himself past her into the room. Alexis hadn’t even stumbled, stepping backwards in her [Dolce & Gabbana](https://us.dolcegabbana.com/en/women/shoes/sandals-and-wedges/accessorio-floral-print-158054802382224.html?keeplocale=true&Country=US&gclid=Cj0KCQjwufn8BRCwARIsAKzP694KZtYYhknoYlIkdlxCqBPghJtUIM5LB8dfXqxvhXqqPcCMv5FnIfkaAh9REALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) floral wedge sandals as graceful as a swan. David often thought that of all the people who should be born into this life, Alexis had the looks and charm for it. It was why it never made sense to David that she would shirk her royal duties to pursue a career in public relations, but she’d been wildly successful at it. Now Alexis traveled the world at her leisure, assisting in everything from Hollywood scandals to full regime changes and while David was proud of her, he missed her terribly sometimes.

“What part of ‘it’s a secret’ was not clear to you?” David hissed but Alexis ignored his obvious annoyance as she made her way out onto the balcony. Breakfast looked as beautiful as it always did. There was an assortment of David’s favorite chocolate and cream cheese danishes, a pile of still warm bacon, and a silver serving dish of buttery scrambled eggs on the far side of the little table while the other side contained a green smoothie, a dish of yogurt, and an egg white and veggie frittata that smelled far too healthy to exist alongside David’s own breakfast. Alexis gestured toward his side of the table as if they hadn’t ever done this before. She flipped her long blonde ponytail over one shoulder as she dropped into her seat, draping her napkin over her lap with practiced ease.

“Whatever, David. It’s a secret but from what Stevie’s been telling me, you two aren’t hiding it all that well. Especially you.” 

David considered this in silence as they both began to dish out their own breakfast. Although they grew up inside the royal estate with all sorts of hired help, David and Alexis preferred doing things like this for themselves. They’d both developed somewhat of an independent streak in their wild youth. David spent his partying and brooding in equal measure at NYU while Alexis spent hers trying to date her way through every royal family in the region before she surprised them all by applying to a local community college to complete a degree in public relations. The irony that she’s the one who organizes events for people like Beyoncé and Justin Trudeau while David ended up coming back to fulfill his birthright and run a kingdom is not lost on David. 

“I really don’t like that you two talk about me behind my back.”

“Deflecting.” Alexis sing-songed, wrapping her lips around the rim of her teacup. David never understood her affinity for green tea when she could have the rich Italian espresso that was currently keeping David calmly in his seat and not encouraging the small part of him that wanted to flick scrambled eggs into her hair.

“Okay so maybe I look a little…happier?” David conceded after a long sip of espresso. “Why is that setting people off?” Alexis sighed heavily and set her teacup down on its saucer with a soft clink. She picked up her phone and tapped away at it frantically for a moment before sliding it across the table to him.

“Because David, the general public is so used to you be ‘mister recluse’ since you came home. I mean, yeah, you make appearances when absolutely necessary but now suddenly you’re showing up to sporting events and plays and museums?” David blushed as he started down at the various paparazzi photos Alexis had apparently saved for this very moment. 

The first picture was a shot of him at a baseball game in Boston laughing at his phone. It was a week after they’d gotten together, and David knew Patrick had wanted to see a game at Fenway Park and his team happened to be playing there that week. David sat in the front of the box suite they had gotten with Patrick behind him pretending to only be his security detail. Patrick had texted him a picture of the back of David’s head and said it was his favorite view of Fenway Park. Patrick’s team ended up winning, and they made out in the box suite bathroom afterwards to celebrate. 

The second picture was a shot of him in London at a show a week later. He’d noticed the cameras pointed at him of course, but he’d been too wrapped up in the feeling of Patrick’s heated gaze on his neck as they enjoyed the historic original production of _Les Misérables_. Patrick had said it was one of his favorites and he’d been thoroughly appalled when David had said he’d never seen it. David hadn’t expected to be so moved by the fatalistic plight of the young revolutionaries and he had cried through most of the second half. Patrick had curled up around him in bed that night in their suite at The Savoy and swore to protect not only David’s life, but his heart and David had wept all over again for an entirely different reason. 

The third picture was David and Patrick side by side leaving The Louvre in Paris. David had spent hours showing Patrick some of the most beautiful pieces of art in the world only to have Patrick tell him that while he’d enjoyed listening to David’s passionate lecture, but he was happy enough to be going home with the most beautiful work of art in the world. He’d squeezed David’s hand briefly as they’d walked out of the museum so that David would know exactly what work of art he was talking about. The shot must have been a few seconds after that had happened because David could see the blush on his own face and the pleased look on Patrick’s. It was hardly damning and to the paparazzi, it must have looked like their hands had just brushed as they were walking but still.

David looked up at Alexis to find she was no longer smiling. She had on her ‘PR crisis’ face and David was not in the mood to deal with that before he’d even finished breakfast. 

“I’m not going to sit here and be judged…” David grumbled, rising from his seat angrily but Alexis shooed him back down with an frantic wave of her hand. David took his seat but not before tearing open a danish and eating just the chocolate and cream cheese center for emotional support. She drummed her finger on the table to get his attention.

“David. This is not me judging you. I’m talking about this strictly from a PR point, not as your sister.”

“Could you maybe talk about this as my sister rather than treating me like one of your clients who’s done something wrong.” David snapped and Alexis reached across the little table to give his hand a squeeze. David immediately shook her off, of course, but her warm smile didn’t change one bit. 

“I’m not saying you’ve done anything wrong. You know I adore Patrick. It’s just people are going to start putting two and two together if you’re not careful.”

David could practically see the real worry behind her words, and he understood the concern. He was getting closer each day to his coronation and the law stated he either be crowned as a bachelor or he would have to wrap the whole ceremony up with a wedding. David knows his father is a different man than the rulers that had come before him, but David distinctly remembered reading about how his Great-Great Uncle was imprisoned six months before his coronation because he’d started courting a maiden from a nearby village too close to the ceremony. He’d gotten the throne but lost his love in the process and had been a miserable ruler as a result. David was not ready to apply words like love to how he felt for Patrick but every time he thought of the man, a warmth blossomed in his chest. So David would be careful but he still wanted Patrick to feel his devotion. 

“I get it, Alexis. Thank you.” David said carefully and Alexis beamed at him. “Actually, I could use your advice on something. I was thinking of a way to show Patrick how I care on the sly.”

“Ew, David! I don’t want to talk about that during breakfast!” Alexis set her fork with a bite of frittata still speared on it back onto her plate, her face pinching in disgust. David rolled his eyes so far back he was slightly worried he’d pull something.

“That’s not what I meant. I was thinking like a little token of my affection like when a princess would give her knight her handkerchief before a tournament to signal her favor?”

Alexis placed her hands beneath her chin and gave David her signature indulgent smile that David absolutely hated.

“David, that’s so cute. You and your little Sir Patrick.” David recoiled while Alexis giggled at his reaction. There was likely no way he’d get that concept past Patrick without Patrick using it as an opportunity to make fun of him, but David wanted to make his intentions clear with his gift.

“Ugh you’re making me rethink this whole thing.” Alexis’s laughter came to an abrupt halt.

“No, no, no. I think it’s precious, but no one uses handkerchiefs anymore.” David snorted.

“I know that and if you’d let me finish, I was thinking I’d get him a pocket square.”

“Well that doesn’t seem very romantic, David.”

“He wears a suit to work every day so it’s practical and functional. Plus, I think if I saw he was wearing it, I’d be less inclined to keep making excuses to take him on elaborate dates to make sure he still likes me.”

David snapped his mouth shut, half in surprise, unable to keep his real fears from bubbling to the surface as they always seemed to do around his sister. Alexis pursed her lips at him.

“Patrick isn’t that kind of person, David.” Alexis said quietly and David squeezed his eyes shut and then nodded. She was right but it was much easier to hear the words from someone else. His brain was never as kind.

“I want to get it embroidered with my handwriting. I figured I’d write out his initials and have them stitched into something expensive and gorgeous but suitable enough from him to wear regularly. That way it looks like a standard issue to anyone else but to him—”

Alexis clapped her hands together in delight.

“Yes, David! I love it. You should absolutely do that and then we can all go out for a night on the town. I won’t even bring a date, so you won’t look so sad.”

David smiled despite the obvious dig because all he could hear was Alexis accepting Patrick as one of her own. She’d never done that with any of his past relationships, further reminding David how starkly different things were with Patrick.

“Thank you, Alexis.” He said, feeling every bit of it. He stood from the table just as she did, and she closed the distance between them to tap him on the nose with a single dainty finger.

“It’ll be fun. I will send you a list of restaurants and nightclubs by the end of the day.”

“Wait, nightclubs?”

“Of course, nightclubs, David. It’s been too long since we went out on the town together and the last time I went to a club was like four months ago in LA; I spent half the night dodging both Michael B. Jordan and Taron Egerton.” Alexis rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. “You know I’m much too busy to date anyone right now.” David gave her a knowing look.

“Uh-huh. And that has nothing to do with the fact that Ted is back from his contract in the Galapagos and just started that non-profit foundation that conveniently needs some help with their marketing?” 

Alexis looked so caught out that David didn’t have the heart to laugh. Alexis and Ted had been on and off for the past six years and although Alexis had really buckled down with her education the last time they broke things off, he was absolutely rooting for the two of them to get back together. 

“I actually think Ted should come with us on our night out.” David declared and was unsurprised when Alexis stalked away from the table, signaling she was done with the conversation. She all but pushed him toward the door and by the time David had made it to the other side of the palace to his own rooms, he had already texted his tailor about the small favor he needed.

  
David smoothed a hand over the pocket square a third time. It was folded up neatly in a beautiful walnut display box with brass hinges with Patrick’s name engraved into the wood in the far corner. The pocket square itself was a lovely cream color that would work with any color suit Patrick wore, though more often than not he dressed in black when he was on the job. The **P.B.** stood out in stark contrast to the white in navy blue. As always, David was impressed with Brenda’s work. She had perfectly traced his own cursive scrawl for the initials as he’d hoped, bringing it to life in the stitching along with the freehanded rose that he’d been adding to his personal written correspondence since he was a teenager. The rose was filled out in color, a deep burgundy with forest green for the curved stem, and David was suddenly overwhelmed. Would Patrick think it was a vain attempt to get him to dress nicer? Or worst, would he think it was too personal and ask if they could go back to just being friends? Perhaps he should wait another month and then offer it casually to take the pressure off both himself and the pocket square. Better yet, maybe he could just write a note to go along with it, so he didn’t have to say anything at all. Before he could reconsider it, David scrawled out a quick note.

_**Patrick,** _   
_**Consider this a token of my affection, from a prince to his faithful knight in shining armor.** _

_**Yours,** _   
_**David.** _

David gently tucked the note in the lid of the display box and snapped it shut before tossing it on his desk while he figured out what to do with the thing.

* * *

Three days later, David hadn’t had the chance to find a good hiding spot for the pocket square. He’d gotten caught up in the negotiations for a new trade deal with Germany and between his meetings with the Germany ambassador on his father’s behalf, he’d barely had time to sleep let alone think about the pocket square. Admittedly, the lack of sleep and stress of completing the deal before their old one expired had caused him to feel very out of sorts. For today’s meeting, he was dressed in one of his “battle armor” suits, a slim fitting [Dsquared2](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/dsquared2-two-piece-slim-suit-item-15775928.aspx?storeid=9462) suit with sharp edges accentuated by his [Neil Barrett](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/neil-barrett-chain-trim-collar-shirt-item-15900457.aspx?storeid=9383) chain trim collared tuxedo shirt, and his [Christian Louboutin](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/christian-louboutin-mens-dandelion-crystal-studded-slip-ons-prod225800237?utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=&scid=scplpsku189710885&sc_intid=sku189710885&ecid=NMCS__GooglePLA&gclid=Cj0KCQjwlvT8BRDeARIsAACRFiXDC-0BD9y8L7xAmaO9i08VJliCh4BOZDwuny0_PZpqAtOPz8mQmH4aAuB4EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) slip-ons with the spikes that said “Don’t fuck with me, Ambassador”. He finished off the look with his “diplomatic business” crown, the one with the pointed silver tips and rubies inlaid in the base he only wore when he wanted to seem extra intimidating.

David descended the grand staircase, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves when he’d noticed he’d lost one of his cufflinks somewhere between his rooms and the stairs. Patrick, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as he always did on busy mornings, immediately noticed his distress. David gave him a pained looked as he stepped off the final step.

“I lost a cufflink.” David said, showing Patrick the empty buttonhole. Patrick frowned, his eyes flicking to the top of the stairs. 

“Oh, I can go grab a new pair for you, if you’d like?” Patrick said brightly and David smiled, feeling relieved. He could definitely go grab them himself but if Patrick was offering, it was one less thing for him to worry about, which was good because he was already mentally going over what he’d say to the ambassador about his exorbitant proposed tax on handcrafted goods between their countries.

“That would be wonderful. I think I’ve got a pair of silver McQueen ones on the desk by my bed.” David said faintly as he pulled out his phone to double check his notes, giving Patrick’s shoulder a friendly squeeze.

Patrick took off at a run, as he so often did when David needed something trivial, and as David watched him go, he realized he’d just sent Patrick to go get cufflinks that happened to be right next to the pocket square box on his desk. _Fuck._

“Patrick! Patrick wait, I don’t need them, it’s fine!” David cried as he took off after him, but David was no runner and Patrick had a decade of military training on him besides. When David finally made it to his bedroom, Patrick was standing at the desk with his back to the door David had just burst through. For a single hopeful moment, David clung to the idea that Patrick hadn’t found the box but then he’d turned with the open box in his hand, his expression unreadable.

“David.” Patrick said, his voice breathless which David had hoped was from the running. Patrick looked between David and the pocket square, plucking the note out of the box and examining it.

“This was not how I wanted to give it to you.” David groaned, shutting the door behind him so could dramatically lean against it. Patrick was now running his fingers over the silk reverently, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. That brief glimpse of pleasure gave David an ounce of courage. “I wanted to set up a private dinner and give it to you then. It’s your initials in my handwriting with my personal hand drawn stamp. I hope it’s something you think you can wear daily so…” David trailed off as Patrick set the box back down on the desk. Patrick turned toward David and David could see the heat in his eyes as he slowly made his way across the room. David could feel his breath quicken with each step as Patrick moved in that slow, predatory way that never failed to remind David how dangerous he could be if he chose to be. Patrick waited until he was right in David’s face, so close all David needed to do to be touching him would be to lean forward. God, he needed Patrick to touch him.

“So why, David?” Patrick asked softly, eyes flashing with amusement as he watched David squirm against the door under his scrutiny. David swallowed thickly, Patrick’s proximity grounding him so he could say what he really wanted to say.

“So I can always be touching you even when I can't.” David whispered. Like an invisible thread breaking, Patrick crashed their lips together, crowding David up against the door as he kissed him fiercely. David could do little but allow Patrick to take and he let out a surprised yelp when Patrick’s hands slid from his shoulders down to his thighs. The next thing David knew, his feet were off the ground and Patrick was holding him up against the door. David instinctively wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist to give him better leverage, minding the spikes on his shoes. Patrick continued his assault on David’s mouth, ruthless and claiming, and when he was done, he pressed kisses all over David’s face. 

“I love it, David. I really do. I always want you touching me.” Patrick murmured as he kissed down David’s neck. He tapped David’s leg and David lowered them as Patrick set him back on his feet. Patrick grinned at him and sank to his knees, undoing David’s trousers with deft fingers.

“Patrick, we don’t have—” David tried but one look from Patrick halted the words before they could even leave his mouth. David managed a lightning fast text to his driver just as Patrick yanked down his pants and his briefs to pool around his ankles. Patrick kissed the tip of his half-hard cock before wrapping his hand around it and pumping until David was hard and wanting. David felt dizzy with need as he tossed his phone onto the plush carpet so he could focus completely on the sight of Patrick on his knees in his suit. Patrick glanced up at him with a radiant smile

“David, just consider this a ‘token of my affection’ in return.” Patrick said with a lascivious wink before swallowing David’s cock down to the root. David cried out at the sudden heat of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s talented mouth could practically be classified as a weapon in its own right. David panted against the door as Patrick dragged his tongue up the length before pulling off with a loud ‘pop’. Patrick’s hands fanned out across his thighs as he continued to stare at David’s cock in a kind of wonderment. “How do you do it, David? How do you always manage to taste so sweet for me?” Patrick asked. David closed his eyes, his head dropping back against the door as Patrick continued to massage his thighs. A sudden pinch to the soft flesh of his thigh made David glared down at Patrick, who did not look the least bit sorry. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question, David.” Patrick said, laughing even as he wrapped his lips around the head of David’s cock to slurp up the precome that had beaded at the tip. David moaned at the teasing pressure.

“I—I don’t know!” He cried out after Patrick pinched him on the other thigh. Patrick pulled back, letting David’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Well I think it’s because you’re mine.” Patrick said and David’s mind went completely and blissfully blank as Patrick pulled up his pants and marched him across the room to the desk. Patrick carefully moved the display box with the pocket square in it to the left before bending David over the spot in its place. “Wanna taste more of you.” Was the only warning David got before his pants were being yanked down once more. Patrick kneaded the globes of David’s ass in his hand roughly before parting them to look at David’s puckered hole. Patrick pressed a chaste, closed mouth kiss to it before nibbling gently around the rim. David whimpered, legs clenching and unclenching as he tried to remain still while Patrick tenderly licked him open. Patrick groaned deep in his chest and the reverberation from his lips pressed to David’s sensitive hole made David cry out as his cock began to leak against the desk. Patrick immediately pulled back, petting at his ass like David was a startled animal. 

“You’ll have to be quiet, little prince. Can’t come for me if you’re not quiet. Don’t make me gag you.” Patrick said politely, as if he were asking for David’s lunch order. Patrick moved back in, spearing his tongue as he worked it inside David in steady thrusts. David spread his legs even further and was rewarded with Patrick’s clever fingers playing with his balls. Patrick rolled them gently between his fingers and David could feel the wetness around his hole where Patrick’s spit had trailed down in a messy line. David’s toes curled inside his shoes as he felt his orgasm swiftly approaching only for Patrick to pull back. Patrick made a disapproving noise and David realized from the sudden silence that he’d been moaning loudly the entire time. Patrick’s modified dress shoes clicked on the wooden floor as he made his way over to the bed. David turned his head and watched as Patrick dug the bottle of lube out from under the pillow. 

“Patrick, we don’t have time for that.” David grumbled. Patrick crossed back over the desk without saying a word and set the lube down in David’s line of sight. David was about to tell him off again but was cut off by Patrick’s new pocket square being pressed over his lips. David started wide eyed at Patrick, who just grinned at him. 

“I know what we have time for, darling boy.” Patrick cooed before angling himself out of sight, his broad hand still holding the pocket square in place as a makeshift gag. David was now completely immobilized as Patrick draped his body over David’s and David couldn’t help but groan as slick finger worked inside his hole. “Yes, that’s it. That feels nice doesn’t it? You just love being filled up by my fingers and my tongue.” Patrick murmured hotly in his ear as David moaned his agreement into the fabric of the pocket square. Patrick kissed the shell of his ear as he began to work his finger in and out.

“But I’m afraid you’re not getting my cock this morning.” Patrick continued and David whined low in his throat, shocked. Patrick chuckled at the noise, twisting his finger a little roughly before adding a second. The stretch was a little much because Patrick had only used a bit of lube and spit to glide the way, but David loved the burn as Patrick continued to finger him. Patrick moved in closer and David could feel Patrick’s hard cock pressed up against his bare thigh. David whined again and Patrick twisted his fingers so that they brushed over his prostate, making him see stars. 

“I know, I _know_ , little prince. I know you want my cock inside you right now, but you can’t have it just yet. After your big important meeting, after you settle the trade deal, I’ll take you back to my apartment and we can celebrate with as many positions as we can manage. I’ll keep my cock inside you all night if you want.” Patrick promised and oh David _loved_ the sound of that. Patrick dropped the hand holding up the pocket square and David greedily gulped down air as Patrick pulled his hips back and away from the desk with his free hand. The movement pushed David back further onto Patrick’s fingers while freeing his leaking cock from where it had been trapped against the desk. Patrick butterflied his fingers over David’s prostate as he wrapped his hand firmly around David’s neglected cock.

“Right now, though, you’re going to let me make you come.” Patrick ground out, his voice gravelly and low as he continued to twist and rub his fingers over David’s prostate. He set a steady rhythm stroking David’s cock with just the right amount of pressure to drive David crazy. After a minute or so, David grabbed for the pocket square and screamed into it, coming hard across Patrick’s fist. Patrick continued to stroke him through it until David waved the pocket square at him like a white flag of surrender. Patrick laughed, high and bright and beautiful, and David realized he’d had no reason to worry after all.

Five days and a secured trade deal later, Patrick discreetly mentioned to David that he’d forgotten his watch on David’s bedside table and was there anyway David could go get it for him? David knew Patrick hadn’t actually forgotten anything in David’s room, but he played along with it. He swept in through the door and sure enough there was a frame on David’s bedside table with a bow on it and a note. David picked the frame up with shaking hands as he stared down at a slightly faded invitation from his own sixteenth birthday party. Other than the normal signs of aging, the invitation was pristine and clearly well taken care of. David glanced at the note.

**_David,_ **   
**_Consider this a token of my affection, from a humble knight to his precious prince._ **

**_Forever Yours,_ **   
**_Patrick_ **

David felt Patrick’s presence behind him, and he allowed himself to be wrapped up in Patrick’s arms.

“I know it’s not a designer pocket square. It’s kind of nothing in comparison actually—" Patrick muttered. David let out a shocked noise of admonishment.

“This is not nothing.” David said fiercely, tracing a single finger over the glass. “I can’t believe you kept it all these years.” David breathed. Patrick hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss beneath his ear.

“How could I not? That was the night I finally got the courage to kiss you.” Patrick punctuated the sentence with another kiss, this time further down David’s neck. David set the framed invitation down and turned in Patrick’s arms to kiss him properly. Patrick was wearing the pocket square today just as he had done every day since David had given to him. 

“I’m glad you did, although I’d kind of like to fast forward all that stuff in the middle to get to where we are now.” David said quietly, fussing with the pocket square to avoid looking Patrick in the eye. Patrick gently caught his wrist and pressed a kiss to his hand as he waited for David to look up at him. David was still not used to the warm affection emanating from those gorgeous whisky-colored eyes.

“As much as I’d have loved to have been with you for all those years in the middle, I’d never have the skills I have now to keep you safe. That I wouldn’t trade.” Patrick said, as if it were all that simple.

David hummed, allowing Patrick to hold him a bit longer before he tucked the note into his pocket for safe keeping. Patrick gestured to the door with a smile and they departed for their day of royal errands and meetings. If David’s hand gravitated toward the note in his pocket every so often, Patrick didn’t seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is also a childhood sweethearts situation to be covered in the next installment. 👏🏻
> 
> As always, if you have a prompt or just want to talk all things Schitt's Creek, come join me on [tumblr](https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/).


End file.
